1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an electronic apparatus with a display function, a transmission-type electro-optic device or a reflection-type electro-optic device is used. As light is radiated to the electro-optic device, transmitted light or reflected light which is modulated by the electro-optic device becomes either a display image or a projected image projected on a screen. As the electro-optic device used for such an electronic apparatus, a liquid crystal apparatus is known. The liquid crystal apparatus forms an image by using dielectric anisotropy of a liquid crystal or optical rotation of the light in a liquid crystal layer. In the reflection-type liquid crystal apparatus, as disclosed in JP-A-2007-178774, the liquid crystal layer is interposed between a semiconductor substrate in which a pixel electrode having light reflectivity is formed and a transparent substrate in which a transparent electrode layer (transparent multilayer film) is formed. A first transparent film (ITO film) having a first refractive index, a second transparent film (SiO2 film) having a smaller second refractive index than the first refractive index, a third transparent film (ITO film) having a third refractive index larger than the second refractive index are sequentially stacked on the transparent multilayer film opposed to the pixel electrode across the liquid crystal layer. As a result, image unevenness is attenuated using the reflection-type liquid crystal apparatus and a light transmission rate of the transparent electrode layer can be 98% or more.
However, in the liquid crystal apparatus of the related art, which is disclosed in JP-A-2007-178774, there has been a problem in that contrast ratio is low during bright display and dark display. The bright display in the reflection-type liquid crystal apparatus is in a state where reflectance is large with respect to the incident light in the liquid crystal apparatus. In addition, the dark display in the reflection-type liquid crystal apparatus is in a state where reflectance with respect to the incident light in the liquid crystal apparatus is small, so called, and is black display. The reflectance during the bright display with respect to the reflectance during the dark display is the contrast ratio, however, in the liquid crystal apparatus of the related art, there has been a problem in that the contrast ratio is low due to the low reflectance during the bright display or the high reflectance during the dark display or the result of these two.